


A Little Prince

by Marajadey (sorayume)



Category: A Little Princess (1995), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sunshine Luke Skywalker, Young Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/Marajadey
Summary: Luke Skywalker is Raised by his Father, Anakin Skywalker on Naboo, but War has come to the Galactic Empire when democracy fails and Anakin must go to battle. Luke must leave his lovely home planet and go to Imperial Center to the Royal Imperial Academy.~~ Updates Sometime on the Weekend ~~
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 57





	1. Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodle_Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Soup/gifts).



> I am trying a movie based AU! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is for you Senator. Because you want more stories about Luke&Vader where Vader is a good Dad!  
> I will keep that theme for you, I promise he will be a good dad <3 Because we deserve our Space Dad to be a good one!

_ Once upon a time, there was a Naboo Queen, she was the most beautiful queen of all time and the planet loved her very much. They wished her to stay queen forever and ever. But alas, her time to rule did end and she became just a Princess. A lovely Princess. Her hair was brown and long and curled under the sun's light. _

_ She and her husband were happily married. He was just as handsome as she was beautiful they say! He was a Jedi Knight, just like in the old tales! He could use the magical force and had a lightsaber of blue for protecting his dear wife.  _

_ The Jedi Council had banished him from their midst. They called him a traitor, they called him not good enough? Why you ask, well because he dared to love, and they were jealous of his love. They said a Jedi had no attachments. But this Knight knew much better, he knew love was the ultimate form of compassion and made a Jedi even stronger in the force! _

_ So the two live in the Jungles of Naboo together, and each day they lived with joy in their hearts. One day the beautiful Princess saw a Gungan hurt in the jungle. She felt such compassion for the Gungan, for though their people were at war, she knew that Gungan’s were good at heart. She pled for her Knight to help the Gungan, to use the force and heal his wounds.  _

_ The Knight of course did not deny his lover.  _

_ Before he went further into the Jungle, he lit his magical lightsaber and drew a circle around her in the sands on the river bank, he said to her “My dear princess as long as you stay in this circle no harm can come to you, of this I do promise” He imbued the circle with his magics of the force.  _

_ With a passionate kiss upon her lips, he ran forth into the woods to help the Gungan. _

_ Day turned to night, and the princess grew with worry for her Knight. He had yet to return! Then from deep in that jungle, she heard a voice “Help me!” _

_ Fearing it was her beloved Jedi, she did leave the circle, despite her best judgment. For what use is safety without Love? _

_ She ran towards where she heard the sound and found herself next to a beggar man, old and gnarled, he had a cane and needed her help! He begged her to pay him so he could get himself food, but alas she had no money to help him. For the Princess of Naboo was far from Theed and had brought no credits with her.  _

_ Bereft to leave him without, she took from her neck the sacred necklace of Jasper her lover had carved. It was not much, but perhaps if he traded it he could find the credits for at least a small meal. _

_ Yet the moment the necklace fell upon his hands, he transformed! Into a terrible and wicked Sith Lord! His eyes shown yellow and he sneered at the Princess and swept her off to his home planet, he said he would make her his Queen. For he wanted to corrupt the young Jedi to his side of the force. _

Luke Skywalker jumped off the Stone where he sat with his cousin Ryoo, his Aunt Sola was sitting nearby. He loved telling stories,and this one was one of his favorites.

“You know Luke, that story reminds me so much of the story of your mother!” She said. 

Luke grinned as he climbed an even larger stone in the Naboo sun, the spray of the nearby waterfall illuminated him in rainbows and mist. 

“You mean Queen Amidala? I wish I had met her, she was the most beautiful Princess in all the land!”

“All children of the lands are Princesses and Princes in their own right.” She said laughing at the handsome blonde boy posing victoriously on top of the rocks. 

The little girl asked, “Am I a Princess too mommy?” 

“Of course my dear! Every little girl is a Princess.”

Luke jumped off the rock he was on into the cool waters below. He felt them flowing over him, peaceful. He felt the pull of the fish underneath as they swam by and giggled to himself and surfaced right next to the girl. Now thoroughly soaked.

“And every little boy is a Prince.” He said, splashing the other little girl with water. 

Moments later he found himself being lifted from the water by no hands. Any other little boy might be scared by this magical lift, but not Luke, no he started giggling hard.

“Daaaaad” he whined playfully as he floated above the water.

From the Jungle stepped a handsome man, wearing black leather and red tunic, his hair was a curly dark blonde in a long waft, he had a cloak that dramatically wafted behind him. His blue eyes were piercing as he looked upon Luke. Over one of his eyes was a large scar. 

“My little Prince, it seems you have gotten yourself all wet.” He said sweetly as he waved his hand and Luke came to rest on the shore near him softly

Luke ran towards the man laughing and threw his arms around him water soaking off him onto the other man's clothing. 

“Now you are wet too Father!” He said grinning. His 12-year-old face was round and young, full of mirth seeing his Father so early in the day.

The women who had been watching him nodded “Anakin, I see you are back early. What is the news from Theed?”

“We shall talk of it later Sola,” Anakin said shortly.

Sweeping Luke up in his arms, Anakin spun Luke around, little bits of water falling off him. “Father! I am almost 13! I am not 6 lemmi down!” Luke protested, but there was no real upset in his voice.

“Oh yes, 13 a true adult little one.” He said setting Luke down on the ground and ruffling his blond hair. Luke was half his height, quite short for his age. 

“Mom was a Queen at 14! You were a Padawan at 8, come on!” Luke said giving his Father a serious look.

“Far too young we both were, besides ever Prince deserves a childhood,” Anakin said kneeling down and smiling to his son. 

“Fiiiiiiine but don’t do that in front of my friends,” Luke said with a huff. 

“Walk with me son,” Anakin said, standing up and extending his hand to Luke.

Luke grabbed his hand and walked with him, no protest in his mind. 

“Wait! Lukey! Your shoes!” Shouted Ryoo

Luke waved his hands and the shoes floated over to him, he put them on and grinned at her “Thanks Ryoo you are the best!” 

Anakin looked down seriously at Luke “I told you it’s best you only use the force with my supervision Luke.”

“But I AM being supervised Dad! You are right here!” Luke protested as they walked down the jungle path, towards their tree home that Anakin had built.

“Yes, yes I suppose I am, but I might not always be.” He said with a frown

“Wha’do you mean?” Luke asked, for the last 12 years his Father had been by his side every day almost, with rare trips to other parts of the galaxy for “Jedi Business” 

“I fear my son, that I have been called back to the Empire, you see we are going to war.” He said, his voice heavy with regret.

Luke’s eyes shown with excitement, “War!? Like the Clone Wars?! Do I get to fight this time? Can I fly a Tie fighter can I Can I Can I?!” Luke said bouncing with excitement. 

Anakin kneeled down next to Luke again “You are far too young to go to war son, I would be beside myself if you were hurt.” 

Luke frowned “But I wanna be with you!”

“I know you do son, but that isn’t possible. You must be kept safe, and I must go to war.” Luke’s eyes searched his Father’s eyes and saw no lie, no deceit only sadness.

Luke held back tears, this was the worst thing he could imagine, days with his father were the best. He loved living with him. They would race ships, explore jungles, sparring with practice sabers. He would read him stories of the Republic, of Jedi, of Naboo history.

“How long will you be gone!? Am I staying with Aunt Sola?” Luke said pouting.

“No… I have other plans for you, Luke it’s time you went to school with other young boys and girls your age.” 

“What!? Nooooo they are so stuffy and boring and no one believes in the force!” Luke protested.

“I know son, but the world is not all play, you must fulfill your duty eventually, we all must serve our Emporer,” Anakin said with a serious look.

“But I want to be a Jedi!” Luke protested.

Anakin’s eyes flashed yellow at Luke and Luke paled, his Father was never in a good mood when he had yellow eyes and would go off and mope alone for hours when such things happened, or even worse lock himself in the practice dojo and fight the practice droids for many hours.

“No son of mine will ever be a Jedi. You will follow your duty to the Empire, just as your mother and myself have.” He finally said, his eyes shifting back to blue.

Luke sighed “Will I have to go to School in Theed then? Or one of the Diplomatic Camps? Or an art school?” Luke asked.

His father smiled, seeming to be happy that his son was accepting his fate “No son, you will be going to Imperial Center, to the Royal Imperial Academy. You will be among the top elites of the Galaxy, you will learn the political and academic standards due a child of a member of the Empire my rank.” 

“Imperial Center!? But, but that’s so far away! They don’t have any rivers or grass and everyone speaks in such a stuffy accent!! You always say you HATE Imperial Center.” Luke was completely taken aback, he had never imagined this destiny.

“I know son, but the Emporer himself has requested I send you there, he said it’s the same Academy your mother attended post her time as Queen before she became a Senator. Don’t you want to be like Padme Luke?”

Luke blushed at the mention of his Mother. Of course, he wanted to be like her. He wished he had met her. He had been to her grave many times with his Father. Sometimes he worried his Father held it against him that she was gone, but if he did, well his Father never showed it.

Steeling himself, determined to be the best son he could be for his father, he nodded and said “Yes Father, I will go if it makes you and mother happy.”

“That’s my little prince,” Anakin said and ruffled Luke’s hair with a half-smile.

“Am I really a Prince?” Luke asked as they finished their walk back to their home “Mom was elected Queen, her term ended, doesn’t that make me just… a normal boy?” 

Anakin snorted “You are far from normal son, but EVERY child is a Prince or Princess because every child is royalty to their families.” He threw his arms around Luke in a hug.

Luke hugged his father back but then started “But what about kids without parents?”

“Ah my Prince, they are royalty too, for they are loved in the hearts of their chosen families, and love is what makes us royal,” Anakin said pulling out of the hug and kissing Luke on the forehead.

Luke grinned, that made total sense. His father always made the best sense. Because Anakin Skywalker was the best Dad in the universe. 

  
  
  



	2. Across the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and Son bonding

Preparations for the journey took far less time than Luke had hoped, it was less than a week, and they were on an Imperial Cruiser, heading for Imperial Center.

The last few days had not been long enough, his Father had been far too busy securing their home, making holocalls all over to make arrangements. 

Luke had been instructed to pack up his things he wanted in his room. It was hard to choose, there were various projects he had been working on with his Father all over their home, droids they were repairing, half-built experiments, and hundreds of plushies. Luke was almost 13! He probably shouldn’t bring a lot of plushies. But he brought his favorites. 

He packed his most formal clothing, and the ones he liked to play in. He really had no clue what fashion was like on Imperial Center, so he needed a little bit of everything of course!

Once they were on the cruiser, it was a five days to travel there, and Luke knew it was going to be the last days with his father until he could get leave to visit him from the war. It left Luke aching inside. His Father was his everything. He couldn’t imagine life without him. He tried to not pout, he needed the make the most of this time.

On the !!!!!! Day his Father took him up to a beautiful viewpoint in the officer's lounge. There were plush and comfortable looking chairs and officers with glasses of wine chatting casually. 

The swirl of hyperspace was around them, it’s intoxicating view was so compelling Luke could stare at it forever. It had been ages since they had last left Naboo, and Luke could barely remember that trip. 

The ship came out of hyperspace and Luke peered out the viewpoint and a gasp caught him in the chest. It was so beautiful. They were surrounded by a Nebula of stars and light, sparkling and swirling. They must be preparing for the next jump, but Luke had never known that jump stations could be so lovely. A single tear escaped him as he stared out, overwhelmed by its beauty.

Anakin’s hand settled on Luke’s shoulder, probably sensing his emotions like he normally did. “Your mother always loved this Hyperspace jump stop too, she said it was the most beautiful place in the galaxy. Do you know its name?”

Luke couldn’t rip his eyes from the sparkling dance of blue, green, and purples “No… what is it called?” He asked in a whisper.

He sensed rather than saw his Father’s smile, the warmth of it filled him like a ray of sun. He loved when his father felt this way. 

“It’s called the Luke Nebula.”

Luke was stunned, the sparkling Nebula reflected off his eyes as tears welled without being stoppered by him at this. “You mean… I was named after… this!?”

“Of course, you are my light, and Luke means light in the tongue of the Angels my love,” his father said, his voice sounded slightly choked.

His hand lifted from Luke’s shoulder and Luke felt a necklace dangle around his neck, he looked down from the glorious display to see a necklace of strange wood carved roughly in strange marks, and on a leather string. 

“I carved this of Jasper for your mother, many years ago son, I gave it to her on our first journey through space together. I was so cold, she was there for me. She comforted me in my fear of the unknown. I want you to have it.”

Luke’s fingers touched the Jasper and it held a warmth, the force flowed from it into him, giving him comfort. He could feel his Father’s love for his mother and their love for him flowing through it. It was like a mantle of their affection embracing him.

Luke turned from the view and embraced Anakin around his waist suddenly. Anakin let out a laugh and hugged him back warmly. 

Murdering against his father’s chest, Luke asked, “What did you love most about mother?”

Anakin’s breath caught in his chest, his metal hand, carding its way through Luke’s blonde hair gently “That’s a tough question young one.”

The ship lurched back into hyperspace and Anakin picked Luke up in his arms like a small child, one arm under his knees, the other wrapped around his shoulders and he smiled down at him and twirled. Luke could feel Anakin make his cloak swirl dramatically with the force as he did so. His Father loved making dramatic romantic scenes out of moments. He laughed in delight.

Anakin rested his forehead on Lukes and murmured “I loved the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, just like yours do.” 

Luke giggled happily and his father continued “The sound of her voice when she was giving a passionate speech and being stubborn about a moral thing she would heed no ground on, made my heart skip a beat.” 

He set Luke down and kneeling down placed his organic hand almost on his cheek, barely not touching it “But I think most of all, I loved the way the force moved through her, like glittery luminescent sparkles, just like that Nebula, joyous and light and filled with love and twilight, just as it moves through you my son.” 

Luke smiled widely at his father, he could feel his Father’s force signature burning bright like a sun, piercing every shadow around them at that moment. He hoped this moment would never end.

From across the room, the ship's Captain, Piett, watched while drinking a glass of Whiskey. General Skywalker and his son were quite the sight to behold. 

* * *

When they arrived at Imperial Center, they took a shuttle down to the surface with several others. 

Anakin held Luke’s hand tightly, Luke felt it was a little too tightly, it almost hurt. But the world was SO big. Maybe it did make sense. His senses were overwhelmed. So many force signatures, it felt like they were piercing him from every direction. He wanted to puke.

The world started spinning as they stepped off the shuttle. Then his Father spoke “Son, mind your shields, you must keep them up at all times here! There are far too many people here to let your guard down.”

Luke hugged his Father, breathing in his scent to focus himself. His father’s scent always helped him connect to the force. 

The stress overwhelming him faded away and he felt much better. 

The world was all towers and bustle. So. Many. People. All of them dressed so differently. 

Shuttles whizzed by on the lanes of travel in layers going out of view below when he peered over the edge of the platform, he jumped back, in fear of falling off. Grabbing his Father’s hand 

“Don’t worry Luke, these platforms have energy shields to protect you from falling! Watch this.” 

With that Anakin let go of Luke’s hand and with a holler of thrill jumped off the Edge of the platform. Luke grabbed after him in sheer fear, only to see him hit an invisible wall that shined blue and then bounce back and settle on the platform in a roll. 

“See? Nothing to fear. Wanna try?” The middle-aged man said with a smirk.

“R-really?! I can try?” Luke asked, both excited and scared.

“Yeah! You gotta learn how to navigate this place sooner or later. Come on we can do it together!” 

Anakin grabbed Luke's hand and then started running for the edge, Luke gave in and followed his Father’s lead. At first, he was scared, and as they fell was screaming in fear, but as the cushion of energy caught them and gently lofted them back up towards the platform that scream turned to that of joy. This was amazing! He loved it. 

He tumbled into his Father’s arms giggling as they were shuffled by the energy back onto the platform.

“THAT. WAS…. WIZARD!” Luke exclaimed. His heart was rushing from the thrill of it. 

“That’s my boy!” His hair was ruffled playfully by his Father. “Wanna try alone?”

Luke was about to answer, when a group of guards, no stormtroopers came up to them, guns drawn. 

“We have reports of a breach in the shields. You have broken Imperial Law 56.23.95. Please come with us.” One of them spoke.

Luke paled and looked at his Father worriedly, but Anakin only rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care about that law, I am the Emporer’s right-hand man, General Skywalker, you will let us do as we please troopers.” He said casually. Gathering Luke up off the ground and straightening his robes, revealing his lightsaber.

Rather than relax though, the guards then crouched into a ready position “A Jedi! Alert the high command immediately we got one on the loose.” The trooper shouted. 

Anakin quickly pushed Luke behind him and waved his hand “You don’t need to call anyone, nothing happened here.” He said harshly.

Luke could feel the force piercing out from his father, piercing the mind of the troopers, his father was doing a mind trick. Nice.

“We don’t need to call anyone, nothing happened here.” The trooper said and then he and his friends walked off.

Anakin turned and put both hands on Luke’s shoulders reassuringly, “it’s ok son, as long as I am here, you are safe from the Empire, I won’t ever let anything happen to you. Things sure have changed since I lived here. I will have to go talk to good old Palpatine and see what’s up.”

Luke nodded slowly. He had been so worried, but of course, he should trust his Father. No one was more powerful or amazing than Anakin Skywalker. 

“I love you Dad, let’s not do any more jumping for now…” Luke said.

“Yeah… probably wise son, let’s go check out this Academy!”, with that they headed for the Academy, to see the new home Luke would be living at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I really loved writing this chapter <3  
> I plan to update weekends sometime each week. 
> 
> Please comment on your feelings, hopes and dreams.  
> Do you like when I add art?


	3. RIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is introduced to his new school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Force conversations are inside *words* instead of “”

The ride to the Academy didn’t take too long. They obviously had not landed far from it. The speeder taxi they road in was open-aired and Luke wasn’t too pleased about the scents that rushed past him. So much fuel and toxic scents that made his nose curl. Such things were explicitly not allowed on Naboo. The scars of the long-ago war with the Trade Federation had destroyed huge partials of land to date. 

They arrived at the Royal Imperial Academy, it was a large tower of a building, in a stark grey tower rising up next to the Imperial Palace, right there next door. Luke stared at both in awe. They were so stark, so dull. So…. monotone. Nothing like the gorgeous architecture of Naboo with its natural stone and plants growing all over them. 

“It’s so… BORING” Luke whined. His father cast him a classic look then sighed.

“Yeah, it really is.” He said helping Luke off the Taxi. They stood outside staring up at it. “I… I lived here once you know Luke.”

“Wh-What!? But you were a Jedi! This is the Imperial Palace….” Luke gave a confused look, what did he mean he lived here.

“Well, it is NOW… Last time I was here, well this was the Jedi Temple. Things have changed I guess.” Luke could feel the apprehension rolling off the older man, the confusion, the pain.

“Um… well… I guess it’s an RIA now huh?” Luke stammered.

“Guess so, well we can’t change the past now, can we. Let’s go check it out.” He held Luke’s hand tightly and gave a half-smile down at him.

They walked up to the doors and found them firmly locked, Luke frowned at his father, there was a sign in Aurebesh reading “No Visitors Allowed, all Deliveries must be directed to the lower levels delivery port.” 

There was a comm system to the right of the door and Anakin pushed the button on it. A droid voice answered “RIA-Elite, this is TDL29R! Speaking.” 

“Yes, I am here to drop my son off, but the door seems to be locked?” 

“Oh deary me we thought you would be another hour, my greatest apologies sir!” The metallic voice responded and the comm went off. 

Luke shifted from one leg to another nervously waiting. He was portraying the energy he and his Father both shared. 

Finally, the door opened, and there standing in front of them was a humanoid-looking droid with 4 arms and green eyes. 

“Welcome welcome masters! My Mistress will be down promptly!” The droid said escorting them into the building. 

The entrance hall was stuffy with strange statues and overly gaudy decorations. To Luke’s Nabooian art-trained eye it all felt like it spoke of wealth and attempts to appear artistic without integrity. It reminded him of the various non-nabooian nobels he had been forced to dine with’s homes. Stuffy and unrefined and yet showy and trying hard to impress.

The very air of the hall felt stuffy, Luke had to gather his shields around him as strange dark shadowy feelings penetrated his senses. This place felt wrong. It felt like something essential was off. He looked up at his father, tugging softly at his sleeve with a single finger to get his attention. Yet Anakin only smiled at him like nothing was wrong like he couldn’t sense a single thing off at all, like Luke’s stressed feelings were nothing. How deep were his shields up if he couldn’t even feel his son tugging on their force bond rather sharply. 

Luke decided he hated it here.

The droid was rambling on at his father and Luke zoned back into that reality “... we were just preparing the young man’s room with all the beautiful things that have arrived” 

Luke didn’t hate droids at least, so he smiled at the talkative droid “Thanks… uh…. Do you have a nickname or do you prefer going by TDL29R?.”

The droid’s green eyes blinked as if shocked to be asked about himself “Well thank you for asking Master Skywalker, I go by Nanna, as that is the first name I was called by”

Luke smiled, it was a good name, he was about to talk further with the droid when he heard a voice speaking in Deep Core accent “General Skywalker!”

From an elegant set of carpeted stairs, a woman came seemingly floating down, she wore an Imperial Issue dress of fine grey velvet with the Imperial cog burned into its fabric to create an elegant design in several areas. Her graying hair was in a tight bun on her head. If Luke didn’t know better he would have assumed she had the force with how seamlessly she seemed to come down those stairs. 

She was intimidating and something in her sharp eyes worried the young boy, he ducked behind his father partially, suddenly shy of the women’s scrutiny. 

Upon finishing her descent she strode up with confidence and ease to the trio, “How delightful to meet you at last General” she smiles at Anakin in a way that seemed too wide to be sincere and then turned to Luke and her smile shifted slightly, Luke shuddered, “And this must be little Luke, my what a handsome boy you are.” Her eyes wandered Luke and he felt overly seen and wanted to duck further behind his father’s robes.

“I was just telling the general…” the droid started but then was interrupted. 

“Thank you TDL29R that will be all.” The women replied curtly. 

Anakin nudged Luke out from behind him, sending a spike of force warning at him. Luke knew he was supposed to be polite and hiding was not polite. But this place scared Luke, who sent his feelings right back at his Father. Anakin raised an eyebrow at him as the woman spoke “Now won’t you both follow me.”

Anakin tugged Luke gently by the hand after her as she walked them through the Academy. It was smaller than Luke expected. According to the women, this was a special private offset of the main university for the Galaxies elite and rich so that they   
Did not have to mix with the “common rabble” of the normal academy. She explained that it was nestled right next to the Imperial Palace to show that the children being taught here were the top level, only the best. She rambled about the very stiff schedule and Luke made more faces at his Father. It all sounded quite dreadful to him.

He was overwhelmed, how could he be expected to live this stiff banal life. Finally, Anakin speaks to him over their bond *Son you need to give this place a chance, this is what your mother would have wanted for you*

*But it seems so strict, I want to go to war with you, I can fight, please Father!* Luke pleaded to let his desperation leak over the force.

*Absolutely not! I need you safe, I can’t lose you like your mother! Now look sharp son,* Anakin commands, gently messing with Luke’s clothing, primping him, and making him look more put together.

“Children are only allowed to send holos to parents, and of course we attend all of the Emporer’s greats speeches and a few gatherings as well, the children must be on their best behavior and are expected to uphold the values of our greats school and represent their families well. Now, do you have any questions?” The women asked as they walked down a hallway. 

Further down the hallway Luke sees a young Twilek girl, he is rather shocked to see her moping with an actual mop, its handle far too large for her frail thin body. Her colors look dull like she has been malnourished, he feels a shooting pain of worry for her and she looks up, her eyes are bright and they meet him curiously before ducking down to the floor and she goes back to cleaning when the mistress of the school turns her way. 

Anakin shook his head about the questions and Luke decides to stay quiet as well. 

  
They enter a yet again stuffy room, but this one is designed like a classroom and has an array of human children dressed in stiff grey uniforms. The teacher at the front of the classroom is an older man who looks to have fallen asleep while a Holo about the great history of the Empire plays in the front of the room.

The headmistress woman clears her throat “Uh-hmm!” She says Luke can see anger sparking in her eyes “What have we here Mr. Raymond?” She asks.

Luke winces at the tone she is using, it's shrill and demanding and behind it, there is a sting of ill-feeling that even with his shields up he can feel stinging through to his chest like a million needles.

“Er… um… oh yes turn your books to page… er? Oh my, yes.” He reaches down and pauses the holo rather quickly, looking awkward and embarrassed.

The headmistress clears her throat. “Students of the Empire look sharp! Say hello to our newest arrival little Mr. Luke Skywalker.” 

The dozen or so students in the room sit up a little straighter as the women speaks. All of them eyeing Luke, their attention makes him shudder softly.

“You must tell them, Luke, all about your exciting life on Naboo, none of than our beloved Emperor's home planet. No doubt you will be the most popular student in no time, what being so connected to his Imperial Majesty!”

From across the room, a girl with jet black hair cut very sharply around her face makes eye contact with Luke and glowers. Luke wonders what he has done to upset this girl enough to give him such a look. 

The schoolmistress continues to ramble on but Luke has zoned out looking at the other students, they all seem so different. An attractive boy sits in the back, his green eyes meet Luke’s and he blushes and looks away. Luke feels a blush growing on his face and shifts away to see a girl with long brown hair in elaborate braids sitting in front of the sharp-faced girl.

Her body is plumper than the others, even one could say fat. Luke thinks she is quite cute, on Naboo they always considered fat people to be beautiful, perfect for sculpting and painting because of their lovely curves and bodies. He smiles at her. She notices him smiling at her and looks genuinely shocked. 

Luke felt a sharp pain suddenly looking at her. Like a warning that’s something was wrong, he looked at her more intently, wondering what’s the feeling was about when he saw the angular girl behind her with a Vibro pencil sharpener sawing one of the many small braids off the other girls head, not looking at what she was doing but rather smirking and making eye contact with Luke.

Luke felt himself growing hot with frustration when he felt his father’s hand on his should and realized the headmistress was still speaking, goodness he needed to be more aware of his surroundings and others speaking “ these rules are strictly enforced, I can ensure you General Skywalkers the results of our school will be well worth your money, our reputation for turning out the galaxies most ambitious Imperials. Our glorious Empire trusts me with the social and mental health of the elite.” 

Anakin looked down at Luke, he looked exhausted by the women’s speeches, for a moment Luke forgot about the other students as he gave a half attempt at a smile to his Father. It seemed he needed assurance as much as Luke that this was the right choice. Not a great start to Luke’s time here. “I have no doubt Miss.,” his father said, and Luke could hear he actually had many doubts. 

The mistress walked over to Luke and glowered at Luke’s mother’s necklace. 

“Jewelry” she snapped, reaching her hand down without even asking and grabbing hold of the jasper snippet in her bony hand. “Is strictly forbidden and outside of Uniform.” 

Luke grabbed his necklace out of her hand and stepped back in shock at her forwardness to touch his things and stressed anger at the thought of having his family token taken from him “What if… what if I only ever wear it in my room during my free time!” He insists, finally talking for himself as he gains courage.

The headmistress looks up at Luke’s father, Luke isn’t sure why, does she think Anakin will side with her? “If you Insist!” She growls in a surprisingly menacing voice.

*Well tell this nice lady what you think of her thoughts on this son. I believe in you* his father’s voice echoes in his head.

“I do insist!” Luke said firmly. Finally making eye contact with his new headmistress, his blue eyes burning with determination into her yellow ones.

There are muffled mutters of shock from all the students in the room.

The headmistress turns her head to the students, a glower in her eyes. Everyone sits up much straighter and looks very interested in the paused Holo at that.

This was going to be an experience for sure, Luke thought miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an issue with Leia being fat, feel free to not comment btw. I don’t care? As a fat person myself I really like the idea of Star Wars characters being able to be fat. *shrugs*
> 
> Sorry if this chapter feels a little bit filler! I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Farewell is never goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Anakin say goodbye.

The headmistress led Luke & Anakin to a lift and they all got on. Luke was nervous about this whole affair, he had never lived anywhere without Anakin’s constant warm force presence washing over him in the next room, no less with so many other strangers. 

They got off on the 10th and top floor of the building and the straight-edged elegant lady led them to a large door. Anakin gasped a bit and leaned over to Luke and whispered in his ear “This was once Jedi Master Mace Windu’s suite!” 

Luke looked up surprised, he had read the tales of Mace Windu before and never imagined living in the man’s rooms. “Wait… was this once… the Jedi Temple?” He asked his father. 

Before the other could answer the doors opened to an extravagant and decadent suite of rooms, covered in greenery from Naboo and his things from Naboo. Obviously decorated to his tastes, but the lack of fresh airflow made the room feel stuffy and suffocating like it was a poor replica of what it was replicating. It smelled of cleaning solution and metal. 

“Oh my, this is quite the nice room! Look Luke you have so much room in here!” His father exclaimed, pushing his reluctant son into the room softly by the shoulder. 

“It is our largest suite.” The women said, raising an eyebrow at Luke’s look of distrust and disdain. She was waiting for Luke to comment negatively about it, daring him with her look. Daring him to prove himself the spoiled child she had obviously deemed him to be. 

“Thank you for everything Headmistress…. I fear I don’t know your last name Miss.” Anakin said, giving her one of his heart-melting Skywalker smiles.

Luke watched her turn to his father and seem a bit taken aback by his charms, she cleared her throat. “Uh-hmm. I am Headmistress Minchin, BUT your son will call me Mistress as all the other children do, though you sir, you may call me Mistress Minchin.” She gave him a half-smile, forced and obviously practiced. 

Anakin swept in and took her hand for a quick kiss on the palm, Luke rolled his eyes at his father’s antics. Thank you then, Mistress Minchin, I want my treasure, my sweet son Luke to feel as much at home here as possible.” He dropped her hand softly and waved his hands in extravagance. Luke could hide forever. “No expensive should be spared at his comfort while I am away, I am sure you understand my meaning.” He grinned in a goofy manner. 

Mistress Minchin cleared her throat at that and raises an eyebrow at Luke, Luke can almost sense her lack of pleasure at having to offer him the royal treatment he doesn’t even want. 

Trying to make himself smaller Luke slinks around the room inspecting all his things laid out in an extravagant manner like his room is some sort of toy shop and these items are not mostly for use in building droids and fixing mechanical things. The people running this place must have no clue what his things are for. 

“Ah yes, of course, General Skywalker, your son's comfort will be a priority. I must go see to other things, I will let the two of you say your goodbyes, I am sure your shuttle will be leaving quite soon, and I would not want to hold a brave soldier back from his devoted duty to our Empire!” She said, then swept out of the room, obviously glad to be escaping the Skywalkers.

Luke let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding. He turned and gave his Father the most pleading look he had ever given, miserable at the idea of being left in this hellishly banal and stiff academy. His blue eyes blurred with tears he was fighting to hold back. 

“Oh Luke, don’t give me that look,” Anakin ruffled Luke’s hair softly and walked across the suite toward the window, “We will holo each other every day! It will be like we are together” He sits on the large window seat and looks out over Imperial city, Luke feels he is as melancholy as he feels, holding back his emotions, trying to be strong for Luke.

He turns back with a large smile at Luke, “How do you like your room son? I made sure it was the best, look at this beautiful view of the Imperial Palace! It’s near the lift… and with all your clothes and toys moved in it’s just like…” his words fail him for a moment, he knows it isn’t just like their treehouse home just as much as Luke does. Luke walks toward his father, seeking the warmth of the other man, and stops when he looks past Luke and says “Will you look at that on the desk chair, I think I see a special something for you little one.”

Luke spun and looked at the large desk chair, sitting very fancy on it is a large stuffed Bantha. Letting out a Squeak of delight he ran over and grabbed up the Bantha in his arms. It was soft, warm, and fluffy. His father knew how much Luke adored plushies, and he always found the best ones for him, sparing no expense. Luke had never seen this one before. Hugging it to his chest he smiles at his Father with delight then does a spin with the toy in exuberance. 

“Father I LOVE IT! What is its name!?” Luke asks grinning ear to ear and running over to him. 

Anakin scruffs the toy’s head, “Why I had this made by an old friend from Tattooine, it’s one of a kind, she says its name is Gusha, you remember what that means in Huttese?”

Luke smiles and rubs his head softly against his Father’s hand touching the plush affectionately “It means Lucky right?”

His father grinned at him pleased, “That’s right! Gusha will bring you luck, you know plushies make the best of friends, just because they can’t speak doesn’t mean they don’t listen, why did you know that when we leave them alone, in our room son they come to life! The force circles around them and sparks them with energy because of all the love we pour into them.”

Luke gave his father an incredulous look, “Father, I am not five, do they really or are you messing with me?” 

His hair was scruffed as his father grinned even wider, then his face fell into a fake serious look and he put both hands around Luke’s waist and pulled him onto his lap so Luke was facing him. Tapping Luke on the nose with one finger so luke scruffed his face playful in fake disdain and giggled he continued “Of course they do son! The force lets them run around and be free just like us. But as soon as we enter the room, quick as lightning they return to their place we left them!” 

“Why not in front of us though!” Luke whined giving his father begging eyes, he wanted his toys to play with him. “Then we could see them and tell them how much we love them and feel them through the force like each other.”

“Well, that’s because the force works in magical ways and we don’t always know what the force thinks is best for us! It’s the only way it’s real for us, the only way we can feel it is if we trust ourselves in its power and let it flow through us son. So, whenever you are afraid or miss me, I want you to hug Gusha. Let the force flow into him, feel your love for me and feelings with all your heart, and Gusha will make sure I hear you no matter where I am!” His father pulled out a small Bantha on a chain from his pocket and attached it to his utility belt. “You see here? I have one too and it will direct the force to me and let me know you are reaching out. It will be like when you hug him, you are really hugging me.”

Luke watched tears starting to form on the sides of his Father’s eyes, saw the emotions, the love in those blue eyes staring back at him. He reached up and softly cupped his face in affection, they held eye contact, and Luke, trembling, spoke. “It will be ok Father. I am going to be fine.” 

Drawing a single finger all across his face, touching each line, each curve with a gentle stroke almost like a breeze in its lightness. The tears well and drop from Anakin’s eyes, and Luke softly brushes them away then continues to outline every curve and angle of Father he loves so much’s face.

“What are you doing little one, memorizing me by heart?” Anakin asks choking back a sob. 

Shaking his head Luke replies “No, I already know you by heart.”

At Luke’s words, Anakin throws his arms around Luke enthusiastically, this time a sob does wrack his throat and Luke hugs him back passionately as well. They hug long and hard and the force flows openly through their bond. Warm and bright and comforting, then Anakin is the one to pull away. 

He doesn’t speak a word to Luke as he leaves his room. Luke can feel his pain through their bond shaking in his heart. This is hard for both of them. Slumping against the window hugging his stuffed Bantha, Luke watches.

Anakin emerges and flags down an air taxi. Right before he gets in his eyes rise to the window where Luke watches and his voice speaks to Luke through the force. “Goodbye, my little prince,” he says.

Luke’s hand goes against the window as tears finally emerge and spill from his eyes as Anakin dramatically sweeps into the taxi and it leaves. He watches with sadness in his heart as the taxi goes further and further into the distance. Their bond stretching softly. 

Luke knows when his Father leaves the atmosphere and into hyperspace, for the first time in his life, he feels the bond between them stretch and pop almost apart. Still there but worn so thin it’s like a string rather than a warm consistent hug. He doesn’t bother leaving his room that evening, rather he sobs himself to sleep on his giant, lonely bed. 

Little does he know that Anakin is equally in sorrowful sobs aboard the Devastator in his suite of rooms as well. Father and Son separated by distance, with hope in their hearts the war will be short and their reunion will come before they realize time has passed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.> I am sorry for your hearts! I can’t say this fic won’t be angsty. I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comment if you have feels you want to share! I am *fueled* by comments. Writers brain goes brrrrrr.


	5. High Galactic and Sausages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of Life morning in Luke’s new academy

Breakfast at the Elite Royal Imperial Academy was always held communally. All were expected to attend. There was a great buzz that day at the table as the various children seated at the table discussed the newest arrival. 

“He hasn’t even come out of his room yet, omg did you see all of his tools and toys and stuff?” Asked a dark-haired boy named Zev with green eyes, the son of Admiral Veers, a well-acclaimed Imperial Officer. 

“I think his father must make Holo chips or something, they must be so very rich” stated a strawberry blonde matter of fact girl softly named Silver, her glasses were well-formed and she always held herself with a soft matter-of-fact attitude.

Another girl spoke up “They must be rich! Everyone I know uses holos!” Her dark curls twisted back in a bun.

A tall scrawny girl named Dot spoke up “His Father is from Naboo I heard he was married to a Queen! That’s so romantic!” She had a bit of a squeal of excitement to her voice.

The angular girl who had been bullying the cubby quiet girl who sat across from her the day before spoke up with a note of matter of fact ness and know it allness in her voice “Well I heard that he was thrown off Naboo because people DIED from his MALFUNCTIONING holos” 

A scramble of gossip about the dangers of malfunctioning holos echoes out of the room as the Nanny droid Nanna enters and tells them to quiet down.

From above Luke was just coming out of the Lift down the hall, adjusting his outfit as they start to quiet. He was running late to breakfast, he had run back to his room right after leaving to see if any of his toys had moved at all. As far as he could see they had not, which disappointed him. Then of course he had gotten off the lift of the base floor, not having paid attention to where the dining hall was, only to find himself in a hall of portraits.

The students of the academy's voices floated up the stairs from the basement dining hall as Luke looked at the portraits. He stopped and gapped in awe when he found one of his Father, looking much younger, his face in a giant grin and arm slung around a bearded man Luke didn’t recognize. The holo glinted inaction of the two men laughing and then the most beautiful women entered the frame in the background, Luke looked closer and realized it was none other than Padme Naberrie, his mother. He pressed his face closer to the holo, trying to get a better look at her.

That’s when he heard the Breakfast bell ring and jumped with a start to see the Headmistress staring at him incredulously “Luke Skywalker, we are not accustomed to delaying breakfast for any single student! You are expected to be a punctual young man.”

“Sorry mistress I was on my way but I found this holo of my mother…” Luke started but was interrupted 

“You are not the only student here Skywalker, you will learn to remember that and respect those around you, you are not under your father’s lenient care now, you will act like a proper young man!”

A Gruff-looking man walks up from the front door that swings closed behind him. His beard was neatly trimmed and his head balding. 

The man came up and the Headmistress turned and greeted him in an awkward High Galactic that made Luke wince.

“Mmm yes, Good morning Mistress Minchin” the man rumbled in a deep voice, stroking his beard. 

“Luke Skywalker, this is Sir (name here), you will begin High Galactic lessons with him this afternoon,” the headmistress said in a no-nonsense voice. 

Without thinking, Luke responded “Aw, do I HAVE to” in a rather whiney voice. He really didn’t feel he needed such lessons. 

He was taken aback when the headmistress smacked him across the back of the head “Luke! Apologize to this gentleman this instance for your rudeness. My goodness!” She said in a shrill and annoyed voice.

“Aw but I didn’t mean to be rude..” he started but she interrupted 

“Now! Child!”

“Sir, My deepest apologies for being rude, you see I speak High Galactic fluently, my aunt taught me from a young age and I fear there is little I could learn from a class,” Luke responded with a deep breath in impeccable high galactic. 

The teacher grinned widely “Why this child doesn’t need to learn High Galactic! He practically speaks it natively, if I didn’t know better I would think he was straight out of the Republic of Old over one thousand years ago! He learned from his Aunt it seems” Luke smirked under the praise, a warmth of happiness at the praise spreading over his cheeks. 

The headmistress huffed in indignation “Yes I understood him perfectly well”

“Sorry!” Luke squeaked, “I tried to tell you..”

“Perhaps he can tutor some of the other students, why I say he could even help you with your pronunciation headmistress, now is that Nemodian sausages I smell? Yum Yum Yum!” Said the teacher. 

  
Luke hurried after the teacher, escaping the sharp angry glare of the headmistress.

Everyone in the room went quiet when Luke entered and he spotted an empty chair next to the thicker girl from the day before. He scooted in next to her and gave her a winning grin. She blushed and looked down. Her hair was in twin buns around her ears today, and Luke thought they looked quite nice.

The headmistress walked in, her aura giving off an angry air. Luke straightened along with the other students as she clapped her hands. “Let us give thanks to our Emporer for this breakfast then!”

All the students spoke at once, and Luke followed along, not use to this protocol, mouthing the words but not speaking since he was unsure the exact phrasing “Thank you oh glorious Emperor for the peace and prosperity you offer us and this meal we partake due to your grace”

  
The small Twilek from before entered the room carrying a steaming bowl of some sort of hot breakfast cereal and started walking around the table scooping it into bowls. 

When she got to Luke, leaning past him her lekku brushing softly against his cheek as she served him. As she stepped away he smiled at her politely “Thanks!”

Nanna spoke up from the head of the table with a corrective voice “Luke Skywalker, there is to be no talking at the table” 

Luke cocked his head to the side “Well that sure doesn't seem natural!”

“Do not make the droid repeat herself Skywalker!” The headmistress squeaked. 

Luke made eye contact with the Twilek as she continued to serve the other students, quieted into silence he thought about his new situation. He wasn’t use to being so silent and proper, it was going to be a big change for him. He felt for the girl serving. She had a collar around her neck and looked far too skinny. He wanted to give her all his food, tell her she could come to see him any time. But the sharp words from the headmistress earlier made him acutely aware that he should probably *not* try that right now. 

He probed at his bond with his father, loosening his shields for a moment, and felt little to nothing, Anakin must be rather far away. Instead, a shadowy darkness tried to pierce him and instinctively Luke threw up his shields in full force, a shiver running down his spine wondering who or what that had been. He took a bite of his breakfast and pondered what the day would bring in silence along with the other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to Read. This fic will be a bit slice of life for a while, I hope you enjoy it regardless!
> 
> There will be more drama/angst throughout but this is going a bit slower than some other fics and I hope that is OK. 
> 
> As Always I am driven by comments to write more!!


End file.
